Character Creation
Character Creation Outline is as follows: Example sheet link here. # Characters start at level 1 # Generate stats by 25 Point buy, and be sure to put it next to your discord name for ease of audit. # Also for APCs there is a mandatory spreadsheet that can help track everything in a clear manner located here. # The RP limit for races is 16. '''If it has no listed RP assume it is not approved. # Max HP at every level. # '''You are allowed 2 traits, or 3 with a drawback. '''Trait types can overlap- you may have 2 magic traits and 1 combat, or 3 social trait, or any other trait combination. ( No campaign traits)' # '''We use background skills. '''You get 2 extra skill ranks per level to use on background skills. # If you choose a trait that boosts GP you cannot retrain out of it at a later date. # '''We use a variant of background and occupation, '''were you Make your own by just Choosing 2 skills as class skills as well as one feat that makes sense for your PC and the feat must be available at level one. If a skill you select is already a class skill, you receive a +1 competence bonus on checks using that skill. # You can only pick from the sample martial traditions as they are listed in here. if you are going path of war. # We use Honor and Fame Also remember to list your specialized code for honor if you choose to take one. Additional Information box located at the bottom of your mythweavers sheet is a fine place for this info. # For races that have roll tables, you roll for variant tables, but can choose for the cosmetics if this is also listed in a roll table. or take '''Gifted Genes' as a feat and you can just pick off the variant table, this replaces the Fiendish Heritage feat and is mainly is for Aasimar and Tieflings, but may apply to other races under the same conditions. # We use the fast XP track. In general with a 10% XP gained penalty for each class you have that is not with in one level of each other. (Prestige classes do not count when determining any XP penalty.) # The level cap is 25. # Your starting gold is max for your starting class. when your char is approved this means you can start with items or coins, but not full buildings. You cannot come in with crafted items or gear. # All APC have a Mark of Destiny. # Choose Hero or Anti-Hero: Heroes: Hero points are gained by leveling and completing quests. One can have a max of 3 hero points, unless they take feats or items which grant them more. for their uses visit this link. Antiheroes: A PC can elect not to use the hero point system, instead relying more on his skills and abilities. Such characters do not receive hero points, regardless of the source, and can never benefit from their use. In exchange, such characters receive a bonus feat at 1st, 10th and 20th level. Once you think your done post the link to your sheet in the discord channel "character-approval-drop" found in the "text" category You can get extra RP by setting up your own wiki page for your PC using THIS as your base template. Category:Rules